Second Chances
by AgentBauer
Summary: Season 2 taking place after alternate ending of season 1 when Terri doesn't die. Tony, Michelle, Nina, and Jack, plus new characters. Chapter 10, is now up. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Author's Notes

Author's notes:

First of all I do not own any of the characters from the T.V. show 24. I don't know who owns them, but it definitely is not me.

Secondly, this is my first fanfic. I like to write, but don't have time to do so daily, so if I am doing a story please be patient when it comes to updates.

Lastly, I will try to finish the fics, but I would like reviews, and will definitely finish a story if I get reviews. I don't need hundreds, if I have one review per chapter I will continue, if not, I might still continue, just not very soon.

Now for my story I want to create my own season 2, because I really liked that cast, with Michelle, Tony, Jack, Nina, Chapelle, Mason and even Kim. I am going to write my story using the alternate ending of season one, which for those who have not seen is the one in which Terri is not killed by Nina. I don't like Terri very much, but keeping her alive makes my story more interesting.

The story will have the same problem as season 2 of twenty four, the nuclear bomb, but that is going to be the only similarity. I will being in Kate, Marie, and others involved. However, I won't follow the twenty four hour real time format. It is very difficult, and it is also hard since I have not been to LA, and I don't know traffic, and other things. So my season will be spaced out over weeks, maybe even months, but in great detail. It will never be that one month has passed between two chapters. The reason I think that it is okay to exclude the 24 real time format, is because I don't like the show because it is in that format, but I adore the characters involved in it.

So this is what I am thinking so far, tell me if you find it interesting, and I hope to have the first chapter up by the end of the week.

Thank you,

ABC


	2. Chapter 2: For You Jack

Thank you for the reviews. Here is Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: "For you Jack"**

Jack had just finished talking to Terrie and Kim, and celebrating the fact that they were safe, when Tony came and took them away to be debriefed. Jack then decided to go and get his bullet wound checked out, but on the way there he was stopped by George.

"Hey Jack. I have great news." He announced enthusiastically.

"What is it, George?"

"I just got off the phone with Division and they decided to drop the charges against you. It seems like Palmer talked to them."

"Well, thanks. That's great." Jack answers. "Look George I want to thank you for agreeing to the trade with the Drazens, you saved my life."

"Well Jack I wish that I could take the credit, but it was Nina who called Palmer, and he _talked_ me into making the trade." George says as a matter of fact.

"What? Are you sure? How do you know? Why would she do that?" Jack asked confused.

George laughs and then answers Jack questions. "We checked her records, and she called Palmer, plus Palmer confirmed it. She has done some very strange things. For example why didn't she kill Terrie? I mean Terrie heard her escape plans, yet Nina let her live. She is either stupid, or it has something to do with you."

"Let me ask her. Let me talk to her George." Jack asked quickly.

"Are you crazy Jack? Just half an hour ago, you were millimeters away from blowing her brains out. Do you really think that I am going to let you got and talk to her?"

"Please, George. I need to know. In the end we both know that I will see her, if not today, then tomorrow. And we both know that this is the best time to interrogate her since she is tired. So please George, let me see her." Jack asks, quietly.

"I don't have to let you see her, Jack. She is being taken to Gitmo for interrogation, so there is no need for you to interrogate her. However, you made me look pretty good today, with saving Palmer, and all. So I will give you as much time as you want with her. But you have to follow two conditions. First of all you must give me your word you won't kill her, and secondly if you must hurt her, please don't leave any marks." George responds.

"Thank you George. Where is she now?"

"Holding seven. But Jack you should have that bullet wound looked at." Before George could finish Jack was already on his way to holding screaming towards George: "I will do that later."

On the way to holding many thoughts were going through Jack's mind. _Why did she not kill Terrie, Why would she fight to save me? Who is she working for? Why did she betray me? Why couldn't I see her for what she was earlier? _He was happy for one thing though: _At least I will get some answers, soon. _All of Jack's thoughts were stopped, when he reached the holding room.

What he saw both pleased him, but also inside it hurt him. In the holding room two guards were getting their revenge on Nina for their lost officer, who died at her hands. Nina was covered in blood, and the two officers continuously hit her as she was down trying to protect himself. Jack wanted nothing more than to go in there and yank those guards off Nina, but he knew she needed to think he was mad, so that she will answer his questions.

Jack entered the holding room, and simply said to the guards: "I will take it from here, but make sure that video and sound are still off. Then you can go home." They knew better than not to listen, so they left without saying or doing anything else.

Nina was still on the floor in a ball almost, when she saw Jack. Her expression immediately changed from scared to completely terrified. _He is going to kill? No Nina he is not. He will make me suffer, so much that I wish I were dead. _Her mind was racing and Jack could see this. He knew that she would try to hold out on him, knowing that he will make her suffer. So Jack decided to take a different approach than him, or Nina expected.

Instead of slugging Nina, Jack pulled up a chair, and then he went to Nina and attempted to pick her up but she moved away in fear of more pain. "It's okay; I want to help you up." He said pointing to the chair. She relaxed and Jack helped her to her feet. He then realized that her hands were cuffed in front, so he untied her hands. _What is he doing? This isn't right. _Nina's mind stopped when she heard Jack talk to her.

"Here is the deal Nina. I will get you a doctor, and food, but in return you have to talk to me. You have to answer my questions. I don't have many but I want them answered. " Jack said in a deep voice.

"What if I don't want to?" Nina asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Jack asked with a hint of anger.

"Go ahead. Ask away, but you know that I won't tell you who I work for without a deal. Actually Jack," She said almost laughing.

"You might not tell me but you will tell. Trust me. I wanted to ask you something else. Why Nina? Why did you tell Palmer to make the trade?"

"I don't know Jack. Really. I don't. I just did what I thought was best for the people I work for." She answered. However she wanted to tell him the truth but she couldn't._ How can she tell him that she still loves him?_

"So it was for your people" Jack repeated. _Why else you idiot? What other motive could she have?_ Jack continued to ask questions, to which she could not give very good answers, which was infuriating Jack, but he knew he had to stay calm. He decided that this would be his last question, and that after this he would have gotten his closure, and he could move on with Terrie and Kim, and forget about his feelings for Nina. However that answer that he got to the questions surprised him and Nina.

"Why didn't you kill Terrie?" He asked quietly.

When Nina heard the question she could not ignore him, and play him anymore. She knew why, and now because she did not control her emotions he would to.

"For you, Jack. I didn't kill her for you. I knew that you would be devastated." When Nina had heard what she said, she quickly tried to regain the upper hand, by adding to her answer. "I owed you at least that much for using you." She said with a smirk. _Shut up, just shut up_, she was thinking.

After what she said she expected a blow, but instead Jack just left the room. Outside Jack was trying to understand the fact that not only does he still have feelings for her, but so does she. _Figures Jack. You couldn't find anyone that is not a traitor? Look, you have to forget about her. You have to move on with Terrie and Kim. Yes and that is what you will do._

Please R&R.

Thank you,

ABC

P.S. Next chapter at the beginning of next week at the latest.


	3. Chapter 3: I need your help!

Thank you again for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been very busy. I will try to update sooner next time, but I cannot make any promises. The next few chapters, might be a bit boring, but I am trying to lay out the status of each of the characters involved in season 2.

Chapter 3: "I need your help."

_**Two days later.**_

_Warner Residence_

Marie and Reza had been nervous about the news they had to give their families, but they had decided that today was the best time. So they gathered both families for breakfast. They were all sitting at the table and talking when Reza and Marie simultaneously stood up.

"Mom, dad, Bob, Kate, Marie and I have something very important to share with you." He announced happily and proudly.

"We have decided to get married." Marie continued. The news was no surprise to anyone but they all acted surprised, and then continued to give their congratulations. Then Reza's cell phone rang, and as it rang Kate put her eyes on him, to see what he was doing.

"Excuse me, I have to take this. It's the wedding planner. I will be right back." Reza left the room and Kate followed him. She didn't know why but ever since she saw him with Marie she was suspicious of him. She sometimes thought that the only reason that Marie had continued to see him was to bug her.

"NO. I told you not to call me here. I can get the device …" That was all that Kate could hear from where she was, since Reza had moved into the office.

Kate immediately started to be more and more suspicious. She then made up her mind that she would call a private investigator to ensure that Reza _was for real_.

_Bauer Residence_

"Dad, hurry up, we have to go, or we will be late." Yelled Kim.

"Kim, stop stressing us. We will leave soon." Responded Terrie.

"Okay, okay, but if we don't leave soon we will miss our plane. I don't want to spend my vacation waiting for another flight."

Jack had decided to take a break from CTU, and go on a vacation with his family. He was hoping to be able to put his feelings for Nina aside, and move on with Terrie and Kim. He really wanted to make things better, but he couldn't help think about Nina.

"All right, we can go now. I am all packed, and I have finished those reports." Jack said happily. However, as they were about to get out the door, his cell phone rings.

"Bauer." He answers. Although he couldn't figure out why anyone would be calling him on his cell phone. The only people who knew that number were CTU.

"Jack, I need your help." The voice whispered.

However, he knew that the voice on the other side belonged to an ex-CTU agent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Betrayal

Sorry for the long wait. But here is a new chapter, that is a bit longer. Hope to update again soon.

Jack was stunned to hear her voice. He could not believe that she would call him. _What can she want?_

"Anne? Is that you?" Jack asked surprised.

"I am sorry Jack, but I can't talk a lot. I need your help. I need you to come to 125 Barlet and help me. I am being followed by some people who are trying to kill me. Please Jack, backup will take too long." She said almost out of breath.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down. I can be there in ten minutes maximum. But I need to know your exact position. Keep your phone on and I will trace your location. I will leave now, and call CTU to trace your phone. Just hold on, and calm down. I will be there soon." Jack said as he went and got his gun.

"Okay. Thanks Jack." She replied more calmly.

Jack took his gun and went to the door where Kim and Teri were waiting to him.

"Where are you going Jack? What's going on?" Teri asked confused.

"I am sorry but I have to go. An old friend needs my help. It is very important. I am sorry Kim. Look we can reschedule our flight." Jack said hoping they would understand.

"You know what dad? Why don't we just cancel the entire trip?" Kim said as she went to her room.

"I am sorry I have to go." He said to Teri.

Jack kissed Teri and left. He called CTU on the way to his car.

"CTU Los Angles." Answered a receptionist.

"Hello this is Jack Bauer. I would like to speak to Tony Almeida." Jack said as he got into his car.

"I am sorry sir, but Mr. Almeida is with someone at the moment. I ca.." the receptionist was cut off by Jack. "don't give me that crap. This is important tell Almeida that I need to speak to him NOW." Jack screamed into the phone.

"Okay sir."

Minutes later Tony, came on the phone. _What could he possibly want now, he is supposed to be on vacation?_

"This is Tony."

"Tony, it's Jack. Listen, I need you to set up a trace to a phone that is connected to my CTU cell phone. The number of that cell phone is 555-1234. I need that done ASAP. I need to know the location."

"What is this about Jack?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"There is not time to explain. Just do as your told Tony. I will explain it to you later." Jack replied with a hint of anger.

"Okay. I should have a location in five minutes."

"Good. Call me when you do."

**CTU Los Angles**

Tony walks over to Milo. "Hey Milo I need you to set up a trace on line 3. I need a trace fast." He orders. "Okay, but Tony I need more help. I can't handle everything." Milo complains.

"I know. You have filed me enough memos about that. I have someone coming in for an interview in about ten minutes. Just get me that trace."

"Say no more. Here it is. Do you want me to patch it through to your PDA?"

"No. Jacks. He needed the location." Tony answers as he goes up to his office.

"I thought he was on vacation." But there was no Tony there to listen to him. "You're welcome." Milo screams.

Tony gets on the phone with Jack. "Hey Jack Milo has sent the data to your PDA."

"I know. I got it. Thanks." Jack answers more relieved, as he gets out of the car and heads towards the location.

"You want to tell me what this is about?"

"Anne Greenway has just called me and said she needed help. Someone was trying to kill her. Hold on Tony. Look I am coming into CTU and I will bring her in as well. I will talk to you then." And he hung up.

Jack gets around a corner and shoots a hostile, and then he sees Anne with her gun pointed at him. "Hold on. It's me don't worry." He said as he put his hands up. She holsters her weapon. "Where is your car?"

"This way." Jack gets to the car, Anne gets in and they drive away. In the car Jack was starting to ask millions of questions.

"Who was after you? What did they want? Do you know how much trouble you are in?"

"Look, Jack. You owed me, and now we are even. I had no one else to call. Now just drop me off at the subway station and I will be on my way." She orders.

"First of all, you are a fugitive, and I would be in lots of trouble if I let you go. Secondly you don't give the orders. At least not anymore. And now I am one step ahead of you." He said as he pushed his gun against her waist. "Keep your hands where I can see them." He ordered, and she complied.

"Where are we going? You taking me back to CTU?" She asks, almost in a panic.

Jack gave no answer. He needed to think. What was he going to do? _You owe her. You can't betray her. She helped you when you needed it the most. You need to do the same. What if she has information that is useful? The only place to get it is at CTU. I owe her, but I don't have to repay her now. Besides, I already saved her life._

"Jack where are you taking me?" she asked again, only louder.

"We are going to CTU."

"I think not, she says." As she tasers Jack.

_Please R&R._

_AB_


	5. Chapter 5: “Sorry Kate”

Thank you for the reviews.

Here is:

Chapter 5: "Sorry Kate."

_**CTU**_

Tony was at his office when his phone rang. _It's probably security. They are bringing in the applicant. _Sure enough Tony was right.

"Mr. Almeida, we have a Michelle Dessler here, who is one of the applicants for the job." The guard tells Tony. "After she passes security bring her to my office. Thanks."

Tony began reading her resume, and was starting to be impressed. _She went to a great school, she was top of her class, and she is flexible with times. She looks pretty good._ Tony's thoughts were interrupted by the guard who brought Michelle Dessler in.

"Hello, Tony Almeida. I am temporarly running this place." He said as he put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Almeida. My name is Michelle Dessler. I am here to apply for the open position here at CTU." She said confidently, as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Take a seat please and we can begin." Tony said.

_**Warner Residence**_

Marie was getting ready to go out for some personal time, when she was approached by Kate.

"Hey Marie, look I wanted to talk to you for a bit. It's really important." Kate announced confused.

"Kate, I am really sorry but I have to go. I am already late, and I can't spend any time now. Can't it wait, until I come back? I will only be a couple of hours." Marie whines.

"Okay Marie. If you are in such a rush I understand." Kate responds a little surprised. _She has never before declined to talk to me. Especially when it is important. Where is she going anyway?_

"Good. Bye." Marie says as she walks towards the door, but is stopped when Kate asks: "Where are you going, anyway?"

"Ahh- I- ah- have an appointment with the wedding planner. She said it was urgent, because she had to order the invitations, and if I didn't tell her which ones by tomorrow, then they might not get to the people on time." _Sorry Kate. I hate lying, but I especially hate lying to you._

"Okay good luck." Kate says as she leaves.

_**Somewhere in L.A on the road**_

The moment that Jack was hit with the taser gun he lost control of the car, but to his surprise only minutes later regained control and pulled the car over. Anne, however, was not doing as well as Jack. She had not had her seatbelt on and so she was pushed forward when the car was out of control, and she hurt her arm. Jack, to his own surprise as well as Anne's was quick to react defensively, because now he not only had his gun trained on Anne, but his safety was off and the gun was cocked.

"Show me your hands Anne." He screamed.

"Okay. All right. Just calm down Jack." She said as she put her hands on the dash. Only when she moved her hands she realized that she had actually hurt her left hand.

"Keep your hands there." Jack ordered as he got out of the car and went to Anne's side, all while keeping his gun trained on her. _What was she thinking? She could have gotten us both killed. This information must really be valuable._

Jack got to Anne's side, opened the door and ordered Anne out. He then checked her for anymore weapons and then ordered her back in the car. He got in the car as well and decided to try and see if Anne was going to give him anything.

"Who were those people that were trying to kill you?" He asked firmly.

"Come on Jack. You think that I am going to make this easy for you? I can't tell you. At least not yet." She said with a smirk.

"Anne, please. Tell me. Look if you help me out it will be easier when I bring you in. Who knows, maybe you can cut a deal. I know that this group you were allegedly working for is planning something big. Tell me how to find out what it is. You owe this much. Not just for today, but for what you did at Division." Jack pleads.

"I am sorry Jack. I can't. Not unless you don't take me in. Let me go, and I will tell you. I promise. And I am telling you, it's big. And by the way, I don't owe you anything. What I did at Division I did, because that was my job. It was too bad, it had such a big affect on you." She replies quietly.

"YOUR JOB WAS TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THE PEOPLE. You are not doing your job when they die. You fail then. And that case, you know what it did to me. And you knew what it would do to me if I lost them. I blamed myself, for trusting you, and for turning to you for help, but it was your fault too." Jack screams, but eventually regains his calm.

"I am sorry about that. I told you. But.."

"No just be quiet. I don't want to hear it. I have had enough. I am taking you into CTU and I will use every interrogation technique available to get the information you are holding on to. Think and pick your options very carefully before you make a decision." Jack says with anger, and stone cold eyes. So cold, that Anne for the first time in fifteen years was afraid of Jack Bauer.

"Look Jack let me finish, let me explain wha…" She was stopped by the sound of a gun being cocked. Jack had just put the gun to her head and cocked it.

"If you know what is good for you, STOP TALKING. Or I swear to God, I will put a bullet through your head." He said very slowly.

Anne stopped talking and as much as she didn't want to go into CTU, she was hoping it was close. This was only the second time she had seen Jack this angry. And she knew what he did that time, so she considered herself lucky.

_**CTU**_

After half an hour of of talking to Michelle Tony, had a couple of questions left, and he was done. _I think I found who I am looking for. Smart, flexible and friendly._

"I have one more question Mrs. Dessler."

"Please call me Michelle." She tells Tony.

"Okay, Michelle, why do you want to become a CTU agent? Why not CIA, or FBI, or the regular police? Why CTU?"

"Well, my-" Michelle was interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Excuse me." Tony said as he picked up the phone.

"Almeida"

"Tony it's Jack. Look I need you to set up a holding room, and call McDougal. I need him to perform a medical interrogation. Get him in as soon as possible." Jack orders.

"What? Who is he interrogating? What is this about anyway?" Tony asks confused.

"I am bringing Anne into CTU. She has some valuable information about Second Wave. The group she is accused of working for. The problem is, she doesn't want to tell us."

"Okay. Look Jack, I have someone here to take Nina's place."

"Did you do a background check?" Jack asks.

"Very funny Jack. Of course I did." Tony fires back.

"I was not kidding Tony. Make sure you run it through all the channels. Actually you don't have the clearance. I will be there soon. Keep her there, and I will come and run a full check. Make sure you get McDougal here fast." Jack orders.

"All right. See you soon."

"Bye."

_AB_

_Please R & R._


	6. Chapter 6: “You are a bastard Jack”

Thank you for the reviews.

Here is:

Chapter 6: "You are a bastard Jack."

_**CTU**_

"Michelle, I am sorry, but I have to go now. We have an emergency. Do you mind waiting a couple of minutes? I will see if I can find some time to finish. That is if you don't mind waiting?" Tony asks.

"I can wait a little while. That is no problem." She answers.

"Thank you. I will be right back." And Tony leaves his office, and goes downstairs, to Milo.

"Milo I think I have found you the help you wanted. I am interviewing her and she seems to be great. I need you to send someone upstairs to sty with her while I take care of a few things. I will also need you to call in McDougal ASAP. Jack needs him for an interrogation."

"All right Tony. Hey, she is hot too." Milo says joyfully.

"Don't get any ideas." Tony says.

Tony decides to call Jack to get an update.

"Bauer"

"Hey Jack, it's Tony. I have called for McDougal and he should be here soon. How are things at your end?"

"Fine Tony. Look I am about ten minutes out. I want you to get all the data you can from Division on this Second Wave terrorist group. I also need you to go to Division and talk to Nina. She should still be there." Jack said. _If I tell him to go I won't have to. I can't see her, it will be so hard to move on afterwards._

When Tony heard Nina, he started to panic. _I can't see her again. Not after what she did. Why are you doing this to me Jack? I can't see her again. I hate her._

"Jack I can't. Why don't you go? I have work to do here. Look Jack, I can't see her again. I am not like you. I can't just put my emotions aside to get information. I am sorry Jack, but I can't do this. Please don't make me do it." Tony pleads with Jack.

Jack was about to tell Tony to go and do it anyway, but Tony was right. He was not made for this. He couldn't handle it.

"Fine, I will do it. Call Division and tell them to have her brought in to CTU."

"Thanks Jack. Ohh, and one more thing. The woman who came for the interview for Nina's job, I think she can do the job. I want to hire her. That is if it's all right with you."

"We can discuss this when I get to CTU. But I don't think I will have any objection to her. I just need to run the full background check."

"All right. Thanks Jack. See you soon."

_**Jack's Car**_

"Why did you join Second Wave?" Jack asks, breaking the silence.

"I didn't."

"So who are you working for now?"

"I can't tell you, Jack."

"What can you tell me Anne?"

"I can tell you that if you bring me into CTU you might as well plan my funeral. There is a mole on the inside. Someone you now very well. The people I work for need the information that I have badly. What they are planning won't work without my information. This means that they will be coming after me. Jack, your people are not prepared for what these guys are willing to do to succeed. Please just let me go, and I promise that once I give them the information I will call and tell you what they are planning. You need to trust me."

"Trust _you_? Please. We have already uncovered the mole. As for your information I will get it one way or another. Remember the second lesson with Christopher? We all have a breaking point. You have yours." _She has a son living in LA. That is her breaking point._

"Jack don't do this. The information is only one piece of the puzzle. It won't be enough to figure out what they are planning."

"Anne please tell me what I want to know, or I will have to do something I will regret."

"What are you going to do Jack?" Anne asks terrified.

"You will see, once we get to CTU."

Jack takes out his phone and calls Tony.

"Almeida."

"Hey Tony, it's Jack. Look I am two minutes out. I need you to meet me just outside of CTU. There is an abandoned underground parking lot. Meet me there."

"All right. I will be there in a couple of minutes."

Tony hangs up the phone and leave.

_**Abandoned Parking Lot**_

Jack parked his car and waited for Tony. All while trying to cope with what he was going to have to do. _I wish she wouldn't make me do this. I need that information. With what she gives me, and what I can get out of Nina, I might be able to figure out what is going to happen and stop it. I am sorry Anne._

Tony arrives at the parking lot in his car. Jack gets Anne out of the car out and greets Tony.

"Hey Tony."

"Jack. What is this about?"

"I have an easier way to get the information. It is probably quicker too."

Anne looks at Jack with fear, not knowing what he was going to do.

"I am listening."

"Did you tell anyone I had Anne in custody?"

"No. What are you thinking?"

Anne was starting to feel better seeing that Jack might let her go and continue her plan.

"Good. We can let her go, and let her deliver the information. After she does so, she can call us with the information."

"You mean let her go without surveillance? We can't trust her Jack."

"I know. That is the part that I can fix. Anne has a son living in LA. His name is Sean, and he is about 15 years old. We trade the information for her son."

Anne did not like. When she heard what Jack had planned, she charged at him, and got off three good punches to the stomach, and two kicks. Jack was on the ground holding his stomach.

Tony was struggling with Anne, who wanted to get at Jack. During the struggle, Anne shouted:

"You can't do this Jack. You bastard. I won't let you use my son."

Tony was finally able to pin down Anne, with the help of Jack. Even while on the ground Anne kept shouting:

"Jack, if you do this I swear that you will regret it. Leave my son out of this."

"You have cuffs with you?" Jack asks Tony.

"Yeah. Here." He answers as he gives them to Jack.

Jack cuffs Anne's hands behind her, and then tries to calm her down.

"Calm down. Just relax. Please Anne, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I did. Calm down so we can talk about this."

Instead of listening to Jack, Anne spits in his face.

"You are a bastard Jack." She screams.

Jack gets up and wipes his face clean. He then goes and with the help of Tony picks Anne off the ground and leans her against the car.

"We don't have to bring Sean into this. Just tell me what I want to know." Jack says.

"If I don't go to them with the information they will go after him. I can't tell you what you need to know. I have to tell them first."

"Well then we will let you go and keep Sean here for insurance." Jack says.

"Fine. But if you harm him in any way Jack, I swear to God, that I will go after your family." Anne says coldly.

"I would not be making threats if I were in your position." Jack says as a warning to Anne.

"Tony, go see what school Sean Greenway goes to and send a couple of agents to bring him in. Once he is at CTU, tell me so that I can let her go. I will stay here until then. I also need you to bring me a first aid kit, and some painkillers."

"All right Jack. I will be back soon." Tony says as he gets into his car and drives away.

Please R&R

Thank you

AB


	7. Chapter 7: I owe you big

As always thank you for the reviews, and please continue to review. Here is:

Chapter 7: I owe you big.

_**Abandoned Parking Garage**_

Tony left, and Jack was left with Anne.

"I am sorry about bringing Sean into this, but you gave me no choice. You are holding back information which could save millions of people." Jack apologizes.

"Forget it Jack. I will never forgive you for this. I trusted you with my life, and with more. I took a bullet for you Jack. And now this is what you do?"

"I know what you did Anne. I know. That's why after you disappeared I was the only one that didn't believe that you would turn on this country. I looked for you. I looked for you for months. In this case you didn't give me any choice. I have a job to do."

"A job, Jack? That is what you think you are doing? Your job? What wouldn't you do for your job? You killed Victor, you almost killed Nina, you killed Koffel, and many others. I thought that your job was to save people, not kill them. Except that you can break the rules of your job only when it suits you. Christopher warned us about this. He told us that one day we will break the rules, and then get used to it. Then it will be easier every time. That's what you are doing. Why didn't you take me into CTU? That would be protocol right? But you wanted the glory of finding out wh-"

Anne is interrupted by Jack's laughter.

"You think that I didn't bring you into CTU so I can get the glory of finding out the information? If you really believe that, then you do miss your training. Come on. You know me well enough. You want to know the real reason Anne? I wanted to make it easier on you. I d-"

"By threatening my son Jack?"

"Let me finish. I didn't want to put you through the pain of the interrogations. I didn't want to parade you into CTU like a criminal, because I know that you loved this country, and that you too have made many sacrifices for this country. Like Sean. How long has it been since you have seen him? He doesn't even know you. He thinks his mother is somewhere out there but doesn't care for him. That's what you told Ryan to tell him isn't it? Yet you send them money every month."

Anne looks at Jack surprised that he knew.

"I made those accounts disappear from CTU's intel. I also know that you have not yet missed a birthday party. I saw you every year on the same day you go, and you watch from your car. You tear up, when you see him. You want to go back to him, but you know that if you do that he will either visit you in jail, or at the cemetery. You also know that if you go back, you put him in danger."

"How did you know about the birthday parties?" She asks quietly, with a tear streaming down her face.

"I go there every year, to ensure he is safe, and to ensure that you are safe. I saw you from the first time you were there."

"Why didn't you turn me in?"

"Because I owe you Anne. I owe you big. You were there when I needed someone, and now I am here. I want you to know that I am here and that I want to help you, but you have to give me something to work with here. I can't go to my bosses and tell them to let you go, unless you give me something."

"Jack, I have nothing left. You don't understand. My son thinks I left him and hates me for it. My husband will never speak to me again for leaving him. There is nothing for me to go back to. If I go into Sean's life now it will devastate him. I have not turned myself in, because I gain nothing from it. Yes I might see my son, but he will now find out that his mother is a traitor."

At this point Anne is crying hard.

_**CTU**_

Tony arrived at CTU and decided to ask Milo for a favor.

"Hey Milo. I need you to do something for me. I need you to run a full background check on a Michelle Dessler."

"I don't have the clearance for those types of searches. Only Jack does for CTU."

"Can you hack and find Jack's clearance? If you can do this, you will have a partner to work with today."

"All right, Tony. But if I get caught you take the blame."

"Deal. Call me when you finish."

Tony then went at his desk and searched for the name of the school that Sean Greenway was attending. He found out that it was Silvercreek Private School, got the phone number and called a team to get him. Before going back to Jack with the first aid kit, he decided to call the school and make sure that the boy was there today. He didn't want his agents to travel 25 miles for no reason.

"Hello there my name is Tony Almeida. I need to speak to the principal."

"Please hold."

"Mr. Sanchez speaking."

"Hello there my name is Tony Almeida with CTU. I am calling regarding one of your students. Sean Greenway. I need to know if he is at school today."

"CTU, that is a government agency right?"

"Yes, sir, it is. If you want I could give you my badge numbe-"

"I don't need to check that you are a Fed. It is just that I thought that these agencies would communicate with each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, three FBI agents came by about an hour ago, and picked up Sean Greenway, citing that he was in danger."

"What? Are you sure they were FBI?"

"They had badges."

"Okay thank you sir. If I need to talk to you I will contact you again."

"Goodbye Mr. Almeida."

Tony was a little surprised that the FBI would want Sean, so he decided to call and make sure that they had him. He was lucky because the boss there had been an old pal, so he had a direct line.

"Michaels."

"Hey John. It's me Tony Almeida."

"Hey Tony. How have you been my man? Been a long time."

"Yeah. I have been doing well. Look I am sorry, but I am not calling you on a social note. I need to know the activity of some of your agents."

"Yeah I know it is not a social call, if it were, you would have come here. What do you need to know, Tony?"

"I need to know if any of your agents had orders to pick up a Sean Greenway today."

"Hold on let me check. That is g-r-e-e-n-w-a-y. Right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I got it. No Tony. None of my agents had such orders."

"Shit."

"Is everything all right?"

"No. Look I have to go."

"Okay! Bye!"

_**Abandoned Parking Garage**_

"I know, but if you help me, I promise that I will do everything that I can to make sure that you don't go to jail. But you need to help me." Jack says as he wipes tears from her face.

"I can't Jack. If they find out I am helping you, they will kill him. I would rather die, than see anything happen to him. You have to understand. You don't cross these people. The contacts they have, they will get to you. The only way that you can help me Jack, is by letting me go."

"NO. I can't do that Anne. I can't let you go back to doing what you have been doing. I thought that you would have left because of the job, but I didn't believe that you would actually get involved with these people. Now you have become a terrorist. Someone who is willing to kill millions of innocent people. Tell me what I need to know and I promise that I will take care of you and your family. I will make sure you are safe."

As Anne was about to respond, Tony drives up. He gets out of the car with the first aid kit, and gives it to Jack.

"Look Jack, I need to talk to you in private." Tony says urgently.

Jack nods, and moves away from Anne closer to Tony's car, but keeps his eye on Anne, to make sure she doesn't try to escape.

"Someone else got to Sean. They pretended to be FBI agents. They took him from school."

"WHAT? Are you sure they we-"

"They were not real Feds. I called the FBI and they had no orders about Sean Greenway."

"Okay. So someone knows that we have Anne in custody. We have to let her go."

"Jack, if they took her son, she must know a lot more than she is letting on. I think we should push her harder."

"No. No. We can't. She won't gives us what we need. She needs to know that her son is safe. When she finds out they took him, she will completely shut down. Send a team to the school, and get all the information you can about the FBI agents that picked him up."

"Are you going to tell her? I think she should know Jack."

"I don't know. I have to think about it. Any word on when Nina will get here?"

"No, but I will call Division when I get back, and see what is taking so long."

"All right. I have to see what we are going to do. I have to find a way to convince Anne to help us."

"Why not tell her that if she helps us, we will help her save her son?"

"I have tried that, but it hasn't worked. But he wasn't missing then. I will try again."

"All right. As soon as I get an update, I will call you."

Tony leaves while Jack and Anne stay behind.

**_Please R&R._**

_**Thank you,**_

_**AA**_


	8. Chapter 8: When do I start?

Thank you for the review. Here is:

Chapter 8: When do I start?

_**Bob's Fitness and Karate Center**_

Marie Warner was watching the Karate students and she had a flashback to her and Kate when they were little and they were practicing karate.

"_How can you do that Kate? Teach me to do it too." Marie Warner said joyfully._

"_Well Marie, you have to be older to learn this. But I promise that once you get older I will teach you." Kate said with a smile._

"_I will hold you to that. Dad is my witness."_

"_Yes I am. I will hold Kate to that." Bob Warner said._

_She did teach me to do that. She kept her promise._

Marie's thoughts were stopped by her cell phone vibrating.

"Marie Warner."

"Did you get it?"

"No she hasn't shown up yet. Shouldn't she have been here by now? Maybe she was compromised."

"I will take care of it. I have called for her son to be brought in to us. That will make her do as she is told."

"Do you want me to call her?"

"Yes. See what is taking her so long, and remind her that we need this ASAP."

"Look don't harm the boy. If she has been compromised give her some time to sort things out. We have time. Things are running ahead of schedule as it is."

"Are you giving me orders Marie?"

"No. I am just pointing out to you that there is no need to rush this."

"Noted. Bye."

"Bye."

_What have you done Marie? What have you gotten yourself into? _

_**CTU**_

Tony had just gotten back to the office and saw that Milo had been looking for him.

"Tony. Where have you been?"

"I had to step out for a bit. What's up?"

"Well I ran that background check and she is clean. Secondly, we were just told by Division that if you want to see Nina Myers, that you have to go there. They won't bring her here, because there of security." Tony was about to speak but was cut off by Milo. "That's not all. Division also wants us to start investigating a possible threat. There has been a report that this group, Second Wave, are planning to attack somewhere in Los Angles in two weeks. The information is very reliable, and we need to see if we can come up with anymore leads."

"What leads do we have so far?"

"We have a phone call between two parties, which indicates that a device must be brought into the country, and a phone call between a man and a women, but it is old."

"How long ago?"

"About a week and a half."

"Did you run the voices to see if you can get an ID?"

"Run them against what people?"

"Try Nina for one."

"Okay. I will do that and call you if I get anything."

Tony went up to his office and decided to tell Michelle the good news.

"Thank you, Frank." He says to the guard, who nods and leaves the office.

"Thank you for waiting Michelle. I have talked to my boss, who will be your boss, and we have decided that you are qualified enough for the job. We decided to give you a '_try'._"

"Well thank you Tony. When do I start?"

"Well, how about now?"

"Today, now?"

"Yes. Look Michelle to tell you the truth we are in kind of a hole right now. Division wants some things done, and Milo, is the only one who is working on those things. I want someone else there with him, and that is why I would like you to start now."

"This is unusual, but I have nothing else to do today. So okay. Tell me what to do."

"For starters do you have anyone that needs to be informed that you are going to be home late?"

"No."

"Okay. I will take you to Milo and he tell you what to do."

_**Abandoned Parking Garage**_

"Look I need you to relax so that I can treat these wounds." Jack said.

"It's kind of hard to do that with my hands cuffed behind me Jack?"

"All right. I can take a hint." Jack said as he took out the keys and untied Anne's hands.

"Thanks."

"Just don't do anything you wouldn't want your prisoner to do." Jack said.

"What did he want?"

"What? Who?"

"The guy that brought you the first aid kit. Tony? Is that him?"

"Yeah, it's him. Just talked about some things happening at CTU."

"Don't lie to me Jack. What was it he said that made you so upset?"

"Okay. I will tell you. But Anne you have to promise to stay calm. I promise that I will help you any way I can, and we will figure this out." Jack said calmly.

"It's about Sean, isn't it?"

As Jack was about to answer a cell phone rang. It was Anne's.

"That's my phone Jack. Let me answer it. Please."

Jack said nothing but he brought the phone over to her and put it on speaker.

"Yeah." Anne answers, calm, collected, as if nothing had happened.

"It's me. Why aren't you at the meeting?"

"I ran into some problems. I had to bring in an old friend to help me."

"Sayed was clear about brining anyone else into this."

"It's okay. He owed me, and now he paid. He knows nothing about our plan."

"Okay. Look Sayed needs the information now. He has taken some steps to ensure that you don't break the deal."

"What steps are you talking about?" Anne asks sarcastically.

"Well, you have a son right? He said he has him now and to tell you that once you give him the information he will let him go."

Jack thought that Anne was going to get angry and start screaming at Marie, instead she took a different approach.

"Marie make sure that you tell Sayed my exact words. I don't have a son."

"He seemed pretty sure he was yours. Especially since CTU was looking for him."

Anne was silent.

"Are you there?"

"Tell Sayed that the only way he will get the information is if he lets my son go. Tell him that if he harms a hair on his head, I will go straight to the police with the information I have and all of his plans will go down the drain. I will be at our meeting spot in an hour. By then I want Sean back in school. I will send one man there to make sure Sean is not followed. Once I have confirmation that he is safe, I will give you what you want. Bye."

And with that Anne just hangs up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9: Hit me

Thank you again for all your reviews.

Here is:

Chapter 9: Hit me.

_**Abandoned Parking Garage**_

After the phone call Jack was the one to talk first.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asks.

"That was what you would call _'my handler'._"

"I need her name."

"I can't give it to you. Look Jack you heard that they took Sean, and they won't hesitate to hurt him. Now I need you to let me go now, so that I can go to this meeting, and get Sean back safely. Then I will call and tell you all you need to know." She pleads.

"I don't know, Anne. After what you have done, I don't think that I can do that. What I can do is get you to the meeting while I have my team follow you. We will bring your handler in and press her for information."

"No Jack. You let me go, and then I call you with the information. Otherwise you can take me back to CTU, and kill Sean."

"Don't you dare put this on me. I didn't make your choices for you Anne."

"Make your choice Jack. Let me go or take me in."

Jack needed to think. _If I let her go, she won't come back, and I will never find her. She will continue to help terrorists, but if I don't let her go, I will be responsible for her son's death. My God, Jack I can't believe that this is Anne you are talking about. Why is it so hard for you to cut her some slack? She took a bullet for you. She helped you during those dark moments. _

"Stand up." Jack orders.

Anne complies and gets up curious as to what Jack has decided.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me. I can't just tell them I let you go. I need you to beat up on me. I need to show that I tried to stop you. We both know that once you go to that meeting you won't turn yourself in, but you will call. So go ahead, hit me."

"Jack are you sure about this?" She asks confused.

Jack nods and she begins hitting Jack. She mainly hit his feet in hopes that she hurt his feet a couple of times, he wouldn't be able to move, and she wouldn't have to hit him anywhere else. She hit him until she thought that he looked hurt enough that he couldn't have chased her. Then before leaving, she turns to Jack.

"I am sorry, but thank you."

Jack nods, and before letting Anne go he says:

"Here." And gives her his gun.

"Thank you again Jack, and hopefully we won't see each other again."

"Now we are even, so next time I am taking you in."

With that Anne leaves, and Jack calls Tony.

"Almeida."

"It's Jack. Send……help…..to the….parking garage. She….escaped…."

"What? How?" Tony screams into the phone.

"Send….help…" And with that Jack hung up.

Tony went and sent a medical team to Jack's position, and was trying to figure everything out when Michelle knocked on his door.

Twenty minutes later Jack arrives at CTU. He is barely walking, and looks like a zombie with all the bandages on his arms and legs. As he enters CTU he is greeted by Tony.

"My God, Jack, what happened?" He asks confused.

"Let's go up to my office."

Five minutes later they finally arrive at Jack's office, and Jack barely made it up the stairs.

"She went hysterical when I told her about her son. She went to save him. I couldn't stop her."

"Come on Jack, there is no need to play with me. I know what happened. I would think that you would have thought about not going through so much trouble, since I won't believe you." Tony says with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Tony?"

"You faked it all. You let her go so that she can go save her son. That was your plan all along."

"What are you going to do Tony?"

"You mean, am I going to tell Division?"

"Yes, that is what I mean."

"You bet I will. You have any idea how much sorrow that woman has caused? How many terrorists she has been linked to Jack? Whatever she did for you, she did not deserve to be let go. I need to tell Division, so they can track her phone, and bring her in. She needs to face the consequences of her actions."

"I know what she did Tony. But she will call and give us much needed information. You have to trust me Tony. I will make things right after we figure out what is going to happen, and we stop it."

"Sorry Jack. I can't wait. If we bring her in we can extract that information out of her. I can't cover for you this time." Tony says as he goes to leave.

"Tony wait." Jack says. Then he picks up the phone from his desk, and calls security.

"CTU Security."

"This is Jack Bauer. I need you to send two officers to my office. Now."

When Tony hears this he gets ready to leave, but is stopped by Jack who now has his backup gun trained on him.

"I am sorry Tony, but we need to do this my way. I can't have you interfere."

"It won't work Jack."

As Tony finished his sentence the guards came into Jack's office.

"You called for us, sir?"

"Yes. I need you to take Mr. Almeida here into custody. Take him to holding 4, and make sure that no one but me has access to him."

"Yes, sir." The guards respond. They turn to Tony and say:

"Let's go, sir."

Tony follows the guards to the holding room. Once they get there Tony is staring to wonder what plan Jack might have.

Michelle sees all this going on and starts to be a little confused so she decides to go and talk to this Jack Bauer she has heard so much about. Maybe he can sort things out for her.

Jack meanwhile receives a phone call that is unexpected.

"Bauer."

"Ask Nina about Joseph Wald. For the rest, remember Michael. "

"Thank you."

"That was my gift, and you know that I only give one."

The unknown caller hangs up.

_**Please R&R.**_

_**AB**_


	10. Chapter 10: Where is she Jack?

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the long time with no updates, but I was very busy with school and other things. It is my intention to finish the story, so please bear with me, if you like it.

Here is Chapter 10

As Jack hung up the phone, he was about to leave his office and go get Tony to follow the lead given by Anne, but as he got up he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said, loud enough to be heard by the person behind the door.

In came Michelle, with a bunch of folders in her hands. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but I ha-"

"I am sorry!" Jack interrupted. "Who are you?" he asked confused.

"Ohh. Sorry. My name is Michelle Dessler. I was just hired this morning by Tony Almeida." She replied.

"Right. Yes. Okay, Tony told me about you. So Ms. Dessler, what can I do for you?"Jack asked in a rush.

"Well, Mr. Almeida told me to look into something for him, and well I finished, but I cannot find him, so I thought that maybe you would want the information." Michelle said timidly.

"Tony, is unavailable for the moment, but yes, you can leave those with me, I will get him to have a look at them."

"Okay then. Thank you sir. " Michelle said as she got ready to leave.

"Ms. Dessler, there is one more thing." Michelle turns around to face Jack. "I need you to call Division for me and tell them that I need Nina Myers brought over here ASAP. Tell them that CTU has new intel on her, and that we want to interrogate her. If they say no, then put them through to me."

"Okay. I will do that."

And with that Michelle leaves Jack's office, with Jack following only seconds later. Jack heads down to the holding room where Tony is being held. The guard opens the door, and he sees Tony with his head in his hands. First Jack though that he was asleep but soon finds that he was just "relaxing".

"Look Tony, I know that you are mad at me about putting you here, but you gave me no choice."

"No choice Jack? How about doing the right thing for once? Anne Greenway killed innocent people, and destroyed countless families. And what do we do? We let her go. I can't work like this anymore Jack. I can't keep covering for you."

"Tony, I know Anne, and I know what she did, but I had no choice. But Tony, I give you my word that after all this is over I will bring her in. But she came through for me Tony. And the situation is bad. I want to know now if you want to keep working together, if I can trust you to continue working with me."

"What intel did she give you?" Tony asks curiously.

"She said to ask Nina about Joseph Wald." Jack answers, while taking a seat at the table.

"Joseph Wald? Do you know him?"

"Yes. I did some undercover work with him and his team, but I ended up putting him in prison." Jack replies looking down at the table.

"Are you going to talk to Nina?"

"Yes. I am having Division bring her in. Hopefully she will tell us what we need to know. But, Tony, there is more. Anne said that for the rest to remember Michael."

"Michael?" Tony asks confused.

"Yes. It was a case that her and I worked on two years back. It involved the possible detonation of a nuclear bomb, in New York."

"You think that this is a nuclear attack? Jack, this is crazy. We need to update Division. They need to know to prepare." Tony says as he gets up and starts walking around.

"Not yet, Tony. We need to know for sure. Anne could be playing us. I don't want to create a panic. We need to play this smart. Even if it is a bomb, they can't be very close to detonating it, because otherwise we would have gotten red flags from the NSA. We need to sit on this, and play it smart. "

"What do you suggest we do Jack?"

"Well, I think that for now we call it a day. I have to go home to Teri and Kim, who probably hate me by now, but first I will talk to Nina and see what she will give us, and then we need to go find Anne. She probably knows the location, the status and the people behind this." Jack says.

"You let her go Jack. How do you plan on finding her?"

"Well, let's just say that I didn't trust her as much as she believes I did. And since you are such a big fan of hers, I will let you bring her in."

"You put a tracker on her?"

"Yes. If you want to get her Tony here is your chance. "

"Where is she, Jack?" Tony asks.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11: Love you too!

**Thank you for the reviews. Here is:**

**Chapter 11:**

**Unknown location:**

Marie was now getting impatient and worried. It had been almost two hours since she had talked to Anne, and she was not yet at the meeting place. Had something gone wrong? _Was she caught? Should I call Sayed?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. She took out her gun, and was holding down to her side, in case this was an unwanted guest. However, she saw Anne walk up.

"Whoa, take it easy. It's me." Anne says as she raises her hands.

"What took you so long? I was about to call Sayed." Marie asked.

"I had to call one of my guys to go and check on Sean. It seemed like he was okay, and not harmed. Since you have honored your agreement I will honor mine, as soon as I get the money." Anne said.

"Your money is here. One million dollars in cash, in increments of 20." Marie said as she reached for a briefcase.

"Thank you. Here are the plans you requested." Anne reached into her briefcase and brought out an envelope. "Ohh, and the chip is here." She said as she reached in her pocket for a tiny box.

"Nice doing business with you, Anne. Until next time." Marie says as she walks towards the exit.

"You know where to reach me."

**CTU Los Angles**

Jack and Tony are in the holding room, but now Jack has brought over a laptop. Tony is typing away, while Jack watches the screen.

"Got it!" Tony yells. "She is heading for downtown. I will assemble a team and go pick her up."

"Tony, I am going to let you handle this, but I think that you should consider the option of just following her for a couple of days, and then bring her. Maybe you can find her contacts."

"Thanks Jack. I will see what I will do. Most likely she has already met with her contact, so if she was selling them information, then they will not meet again."

"Your call Tony. Now I am going to call my wife, and then I will talk to Nina and I am going to go home. After I go home, until I come back you are in charge. Please don't call me unless there is an emergency. I need to spend some time with my family." Jack says quietly. Jack gets up and heads out of the room.

"Jack wait a minute. I want to ask you something." Tony pleads.

"What is it Tony?" Jack asks irritated.

"Why are you letting me handle Anne? An hour ago you were against using CTU with her, and now you are letting me do it?"

"Look Tony, all you have to know is that Anne is one of the only people that I can trust, and she has helped me through my darkest moments. While I will do anything for my country, I will not be able to live with myself, if I harmed her. Now I am letting you handle it. I don't want to know what you do with her, or how you do it, all I want to know is the information that she is hiding." Jack says.

"So you agree she is hiding something?"

"Do you think I would let you take her in if I didn't?" Jack asks, and then leaves the holding room. He stops and tell the guards that they can release Tony.

Tony also leaves the holding room and goes to his work station where he continues tracking Anne. Jack goes up to his office, picks up the phone and calls home.

"Hello?" answers Teri.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's me." Jack says happily.

"Jack? Hi! What's going on? We have been waiting for you to call."

"Yes I am sorry, but things are kind of crazy here. We have some things going on, and it seems like they need me here. However I was able to fix up some things for now, and I can come home soon, and I was thinking of going out for brunch tomorrow. You, Kim, and I."

"That would be great Jack." Teri says excited.

"How is she? Does she hate me?"

"She is fine Jack. She understands, don't worry. She will be very happy to know that we can spend some time together tomorrow. "

As Jack was on the phone, Michelle came to his office. She went in and was about to leave when she saw that Jack was busy, but Jack motioned for her to stay.

"That is great sweetheart. I will try to be home as soon as possible. I just have on more thing to take care of." Jack says in the phone.

"Okay. See you soon, Jack. I love you!"

"Love you too." With that Jack hangs up the phone.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I came to tell you that I talked to Division and they said that they will bring Nina Myers over in about half an hour, but that was about fifteen minutes ago, so they will probably only be fifteen more minutes." Michelle tells Jack.

"Good, thanks. But why didn't you tell me this fifteen minutes ago?" Jack asks.

"Well I couldn't find you in your office, so I said that I will wait for you to come back, or else I will tell Tony." Michelle answers, a little irritated.

"Okay, Ms. Dessler, here is how things work around here. I am the boss. Everything that I ask for, should come back to me from you, not from Tony. If you can't find me in my office, which most of the times you won't, you call my cell phone and reach me there. If you don't reach me, you leave a message, and only then do you go to Tony, or someone else. Understood?" Jack asks harshly. _Jack, what has gotten into you? The poor girl just started working here about two hours ago. What is wrong with you?_

"Yes, sir. I am sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Michelle said a little taken aback. _What a bastard! I don't know if I will be able to work under him for long. _Michelle goes to exit, but is stopped by Jack.

"I am sorry Ms. Dessler. I didn't mean to snap at you. I know that you have only been here for two hours, and I apologize for snapping at you." Jack says sincerely.

"Okay." And Michelle leaves, leaving Jack in his office.


	12. Chapter 12: I WILL BREAK YOU, EVENTUALL

**Sorry for long wait, but I have a big chapter. Hope to update soon.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Here is:**

**Chapter 12**

**CTU Los Angles**

At CTU Tony was getting ready to go and pick up Anne. He was convinced that she had already met with her people and that he needed to find out what they were planning. He had put together a team and was getting ready to leave, but as he was about to, he got a phone call.

"Almeida."

"Hey Tony, it's Jack. I just wanted to let you know that security called and let me know that Nina is here. I want you to set her up in a holding room, coordinate the security arrangement and then let me know when I can talk to her." Jack says.

"Jack, I was getting ready to leave. Can't you get someone else to do it?" Tony asks.

"No. Tony, there isn't. I want you to do it, before you leave. It won't take you long anyway. Less than fifteen minutes." Jack says irritated.

"Fine, but then I am leaving."

"You taking some time for yourself? Jack asks, in code.

"Yeah, I am. I just need a couple of hours. If you want you can leave and let Milo in charge while I am gone."

"Yeah, I will see. Look Tony, before you leave, please come and see me. I have something to give you." Jack orders.

"Okay Jack."

Jack hangs up the phone and tries to get set to face Nina again. _Jack get a hold of yourself. You need to find out what she knows about this, and if there is a nuclear bomb, in this country. Get your head together and go there, and show her that you are boss, and make sure that she doesn't hide anything from you._

_FLASHBACK_

_We see a younger Jack, talking to Nina, at in his office at CTU._

"_Well, Ms. Myers, you have great qualifications for this job. However, I have a pile of people right here with the same or in two cases better qualifications. Why should I pick you for the job?"_

"_Because you and I both know that this job has very little to do with qualifications. As you said there are people with the same and better qualifications than me. We are all equal. The difference is that the person that gets this job, is your right hand. They are someone you should be able to trust, someone who is loyal. I don't want this job to follow the rules and to make my boss happy. I want this job so that I can make this country a better place. As much as that sounds as a cliché, it is true. The rules and protocols of this office will never be put first by me, but the lives of innocent people will be. I will break any rule, if it means saving people. And that is why, Mr. Bauer, I should get the job. I will be loyal, and I want the best for this country." _

"_Okay, Ms. Myers. That was a risky move, if you really want this job. How do you know that I am not a bureaucrat who likes to follow the rules?"_

"_I know because I did my homework." She says with a smile._

"_Okay, fair enough. I will call you in a couple of days to tell my decision. Thank you for your time." Jack says, as he gets up and shakes her hand._

"_I will see you soon, Mr. Bauer." She says, and leaves._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jack's thought's are interrupted by a knock on his door. It is Tony, who comes in.

"Hey, Jack, everything is set up for Nina. The agents are taking her to the interrogation room as we speak. You said that before I leave you have something to give me."

"Yes. I do Tony. I actually have a couple of things to give you." Jack said opening the drawer to his desk, and taking out a medium sized box."

"What's this?" Tony asks.

"This is Anne's file. You will need it if you want to break her." Jack says.

"How did you get this Jack? I have been trying to get my hands on it, but they kept saying it's classified."

"Doesn't matter. Tony, be careful with Anne. She is highly trained, and she will put up a fight. Be careful, and don't let her get in your head."

"Thanks Jack. I have to go now."

"All right. Take care. Oh, which interrogation room, is Nina in?"

"Seven. Bye Jack."

Jack gets up and goes from his office to the interrogation room. He sees Nina sitting in a chair, with a couple of security guards by her side. _She is shackled, and is looking confused and scared. But if you didn't know her like Jack did, you would not see fear, or confusion. That was one thing that Jack was able to do from the beginning. Read her. Well almost except for the fact that he didn't see as a traitor, but that have had to do with the fact that he was in love with her._ Jack enters the interrogation room, and looks straight into Nina's eyes, and she seems to get more scared as she returns his eyes contact.

"Uncuff her please, and then leave us." Jack orders the guard.

"Sir, I don't think that is a good idea." One of the guards interjects.

"Unfortunately your opinion in this case doesn't matter. Now uncuff her and leave." Jack says with a hint of anger.

"Yes, sir." The guards finish and leave the room. Nina is rubbing her wrists, and is looking at Jack.

"Thanks." She says.

Jack ignores her comment and goes straight to the point.

"What do you know about Joseph Wald?"

"Nothing. Never heard of him. What do you know about him?"

"Nina, be careful. You are playing a very dangerous game with me. Right now I am not in the mood for it. Now, what do you know about Joseph Wald?"

"Look Jack, I already told the other agencies that have interrogated me, that the only way I will talk is if I get a full pardon. But again, you already know that. So you too are playing a dangerous game Jack. Now get me the pardon, and I will tell you all I know about Wald, and about his plans."

Jack slowly gets up from the table, and walks over to Nina. When he reaches her side, he takes out his gun, and shoots her in the right leg. She stumbles over in pain. Jack then picks her up and slams her against the wall.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good, Nina. I WILL BREAK YOU, EVENTUALLY. There is no one, in this building, that can stop me from doing whatever I want to do to you. They all see you as a traitor, and agree that the end justifies the means in this situation. Now you can start talking to me now, or we can continue this GAME, but you should know that in this game you have absolutely no chance of winning. NOW, TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT WALD." Jack says with in an angry tone.

"Get me….a…. doctor first." Nina says, in obvious pain.

"You still don't seem to understand how this works. Do you?" Jack says as he lets her go and reaches for his gun once more.

"Wait….. Jack, please, wait. Don't do it." Nina says out of breath. "I will tell you, just please get me a doctor first." She pleads.

Jack looks her in the eyes and sees that she really is in pain. His heart is breaking for doing what he had to do, in the first place, so he agrees.

"Don't move." He tells Nina, as he leaves the room. He gets outside and talks to the two guards that were there before him.

"I want you go and keep an eye on her. Also get a doctor, and get him to treat the gunshot wound. Tell him I want her conscious and I want him to finish ASAP. Just stop the bleeding, and then you call me." He instructs.

"Yes sir." The guards go in and Jack stands outside and watch from the one way glass.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jack and Nina in a forest, Jack, is laying down, and Nina is kneeling besides him._

"_Are you okay, Jack? Where were you hit?" she asks panicky._

"_I am fine. I think it is in my shoulder." He says slowly._

"_Let me look at it." Nina opens Jack's shirt, and looks at his left shoulder. She continues to examine the gunshot wound._

"_Jack, it is a through and through, but you are bleeding badly. I need to stop the bleeding and then we have to take you to the hospital. Why isn't rescue here yet?" She asks impatiently, as she takes off Jack's belt, and wraps it around his arms to try and stop the bleeding._

"_Maybe they don't know our location." Jack says. "The radio is broken and they probably lost our signal. But they must be nearby." He says._

"_Look Jack, I am going to go look for them. They shouldn't be too far away. I will be back with them, I promise. Just stay here, and make sure you don't bleed to death." She says with a smile._

"_No, Nina. It is dangerous. We don't know if we got rid of them all. Just wait here. That's an order." He says very quietly. _

"_Jack, you are not in any state to give orders. I am leaving and I will bring you help. Here take this, in case you have any unwanted company. But be careful, you only have ten bullets left." She says as she hands him the gun._

"_No, you take it. You will need it more than me." He says weakly._

"_You kidding me Jack? I am in much better shape. I am going now, and I will be back very soon." She says._

_Ten minutes later Nina returns with the CTU medical team and assault team, by her side._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jack sees that the doctor is finished and goes back inside. Nina is sitting in the chair looking a little pale.

"What do you know about what Wald is planning?" He asks.

"You told them to only stop the bleeding. They gave me no pain medication." Nina says.

"Well I figured you are tough enough to withstand the pain. Now about Wald?" Jack says irritated.

"You mean you wanted to have leverage? It is easier to tell if I am lying in these conditions. That's why it has all of the suddenly gotten warmer in here. " Jack was getting impatient and Nina could see this. "Okay, okay. Wald." After a short pause Nina starts again. "I may have sold him some information which he requested while I was at CTU. He is, well, was one of my many contacts."

"May have sold him plans to what?"

"CTU."

"Why did he want them?"

"I don't know I didn't ask. I just gave him what he asked for, and he paid me."

"What do you know about a possible nuclear bomb in Los Angeles?"

"I was wondering when you would get to that. All I know is that the plan was put in motion by a fairly new terrorist group known as Second Wave. We did some work on them while I was at CTU, but we could not discover any people involved."

"Does Wald, know about the bomb? Jack asks, looking straight into Nina's eyes, while waiting for a response.

"I don't know for sure, but I think he does. He is the kind of person that would have access to the materials required to build it, or to the contacts necessary to bring it over." Nina said as she moved in the chair trying to get more comfortable.

"Where can I find Wald?"

"Last time I saw him, was about two weeks ago. He was in New York, but he already moved from there."

"How do you contact him?"

"We use e-mail. If I have any leads about what CTU has discovered or knows, I give it to him."

"That is why we were always one step behind him." Jack says, as he gets up and goes to leave.

"Yes." Nina answers quietly. "Wait. Jack, wait." Nina screams.

Jack, however ignores her and continues out of the room.

_**Please read and review.**_

_**AB**_


	13. Chapter 13: I mean it

Hello, and thank you for all the reviews. I WILL FINISH this story, it just may take some time.

Here is:

Chapter 13.

**CTU Los Angles**

Jack exited the interrogation room and spoke to the doctor and the agents.

"You two, go inside and watch her, while the doctor fixes her leg." Jack orders. Then he turns to the doctor.

"Can she walk anytime soon?" He asks.

"Well the wound is not too bad, but I think it will take a couple of days for her to walk on her own." He responds.

"One, two, four days? Or more?"

"I can't tell you exactly. It was a through and through, and there is no extensive damage, so I estimate that in about two days, she should be able to walk, but she will be in pain."

"All right. Go in there and do what you have to, but don't give her anything that will make her sleep, or be out of it. I may need to talk to her still." Jack orders, the doctor nods, and enters the room.

**Somewhere in Los Angles**

Tony is driving a car, and getting close to Anne's location. He decides to call Jack.

"Bauer." Jack answers.

"Jack, it's Tony. Look I called to see if Nina has given you anything."

"Yeah. She sold some plans for Wald. Plans for CTU, claims she doesn't know why he wanted them. She also said that Wald would know what people to contact to get supplies for the bomb."

"Okay. Look Jack, I am at the hotel now. I have to go. I will call once I have Anne."

Both Jack and Tony hang up. Jack continues into CTU until he sees Michelle and asks her for some help.

"Michelle, I need you to get all the information you can about Joseph Wald. Once you have it, send it to my handheld. If you don't know how, just ask Milo. I am going home for the rest of the day. If any emergency arises call me."

"Okay."

"Thank you."Jack says, and walks over to Milo to let him know he is in charge until he or Tony comes back.

"Hey, Milo. Look I am going home, and Tony is out of the office so you are in charge. You know where to reach me in case of an emergency. Also, if Tony needs anything, give it to him."

"All right. See you Jack."

Jack is heading towards the exit when someone calls him.

"Mr. Bauer? Sir? I need a moment." He screams.

Jack turns to see one of Nina's guards calling him. "What?" he asks irritated.

"Sorry sir. The prisoner wanted me to tell you, that she wants to talk to you. She said it is very important."

"I don't have time right now. Get more agents and keep her here until tomorrow, when I will talk to her."

"Okay sir." The guard answers as he goes back.

_Jack you should go see what she wants. Maybe it is important. Are you sure she told you everything? Nina always has a plan B. Great!_

Instead of heading out, Jack goes to the interrogation room. There he sees Nina, with a bandage around her leg. Jack looks at her and sees something that he wished he hadn't seen. He walks into the room and as soon as he makes eye contact with Nina, knows that he has made a mistake to come back. She has a look on her face, like she was sure that he would come. Then her expression changes to fear.

"Jack, I need you to help me. Look I have told you what you wanted, but you know that I have not told you all. And you can do what you want Jack, I will not tell you. Unless you help me."

"Help you? How?" He asks.

"First I want a full presidential pardon, for all my crimes. I want a new life after helping you. I want a life here in the U.S, not in another country. Then I need you to protect me, until I help you find the nuke."

Jack laughs.

"Nina, this is not one of your fantasies, one of your dreams, or one of my nightmares. This is real life. You know that the president won't authorize that, and if you think I will protect YOU, you are wrong. You better ask for protection from me, because if I didn't need you, you would already be dead." Jack says slowly emphasizing the last part.

"Fine Jack. Take your gun and shoot me. Right here. Come on Jack. I won't tell you anything else, and you know how long I can hold out for. You will never get this information out of me in time. The bomb will be ready, in the next three days. You can't break me in that time."

Jack takes out his gun and approaches Nina. He points it at her, but can't seem to pull the trigger. _She has information. What if she is telling the truth? She is playing you Jack, just like before. Pull the trigger, and get it over with. _

"What's wrong with you Jack? Come on pull the trigger. But make sure that you are ready to take responsibility for millions of deaths."

Jack is getting closer to pulling the trigger, but he knows that he can't. Nina is starting to feel that, and her heart rate is only now recovering. It was a risky play, but it was worth it. Jack walks around the interrogation room to calm down. When he does he speaks.

"Nina you can't just switch sides when you want to. You worked against this country, against me and CTU, and now you expect me to believe that you would help?"

"This is my chance at a second chance. You have no idea why I did what I did, and what the circumstances were. Now I am free of those circumstances, thanks mostly in part to you, I need to get my life back. This is my chance."

"What circumstances?" Jack asks, as he sits down opposite of Nina.

"I will not go into them, Jack. Look, what I said when we first met, I meant. I do want the best for this country. So let me help you." She pleads.

"You have to give me something Nina. I can't just take your word for it." Jack says.

"I have given you Wald."

"I want something that can prove your cooperation." Jack says.

"I need time to think Jack. I need time alone, without guards, without you. I need to think this clearly." She says, as she shifts in the chair once more, trying to get comfortable.

"Well don't we all need something? I need to go home, and I need to redecorate my kitchen. Yet, here I am. You can't always get what you want. If you don't give me something I can't and won't help you. Ohh, and I won't kill you either, at least not yet. I will let them take you down to Gitmo, and see how much you enjoy life there. You know the _circumstances _there are very different." Jack says.

Jack gets up from the chair and heads to the window and motions for the guards to come in. "I need you to take her back. Then tell Alex, to send her on the first flight to Gitmo." Jack orders the guards. "Yes, sir." They reply.

"Wait. Just wait a minute! Okay Jack, I will give you proof." Nina says with signs of despair.

"I am listening." Responds Jack, coming closer to her.

"Wald wanted the plans to CTU, because he found out that while you were undercover, you betrayed him. He wanted to make you pay. So he got the plans, to be able to blow up the building. He is going to use the explosives, tomorrow at 10:30 in the morning when people will be at work." Nina says.

"That makes no sense. I am on vacation until Saturday. I would not have been here."

"That's the point. He wants you to be responsible for their deaths." Nina says quietly.

"And you sold him the plans knowing this? How could you? Some of the people here are considering you innocent. They stuck up for you."

"I didn't know what he wanted to do with them until after I had already sold them. You need to be prepared for tomorrow. Then you can catch him and see what he knows about the bomb."

"I can't verify this until tomorrow." Jack says while looking at Nina. "You will stay here until then. Once I verify this I will talk to the President. If the information is true, you will get your deal."

"No Jack." Nina says. Then she continues. "I can't stay here until tomorrow. I need to be taken to a safe house. I am not safe at CTU. You need to protect me, if you want to get the location of the bomb." She pleads.

"No. You will stay here. You have guards to protect you. Don't worry, you will be safe."

"Jack, do you really think that Anne would give up my name so easily and for nothing, if she didn't think I would be dead before I could ruin her plans?" she asks.

"What? Her plans? How did you know it was Anne that gave you up?" Jack asks surprised.

"She is the only other one that knows. And she has her own plans. Why do you think that she would ask you for help?"

"What are her plans? What does she want?"

"I can't tell you, until I am safe. This is my leverage, for the moment. I want you to take me and a team of CTU agents to a safe house. Once you do that, I will tell you more of Anne's plans. If you don't you will not only lose her plans, but the bomb as well. Now Jack, unless you are taking me to the safe house, we are done talking. "

"All right, then Nina. It was nice knowing you. You are going to Gitmo. That is if you make it there." Jack leaves the room, knowing full well that Nina thinks he will come back. "Secure her, and get her ready for transport. Once she is ready call me." Jack tells the guards.


End file.
